


Always Stick Together

by cosmic_llin



Series: Fandom Stocking 2013/14 [3]
Category: Once Upon A Time (In Space) (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Ficlet, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Rose are very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



They were as different as two sisters could be, but sisters they were, and they loved one another just as easily and as fully as if they had been identical in every way. Perhaps even more, since as they grew up together Snow’s strengths made up for Rose’s lacks, and so too the other way around.  
  
Snow, even from childhood, valued calm discussion, careful thought, cooperation - exactly what Rose needed to cajole their noble parents into making her a birthday present of a beautiful miniature trebuchet she had seen in a shop window, made of polished wood and gleaming with destructive potential. Snow’s list of reasons why it was a good idea - it was educational, it would get her out in the fresh air - were much more effective than Rose’s usual strategy of demanding what she wanted and kicking things if she didn’t get it.  
  
And as much as Snow valued peaceful solutions to problems, she was glad when Rose appeared - a whirl of biting teeth and scratching nails - to rescue her from some older children who persisted in calling her names in spite of her attempts to reason with them.  
  
‘Thank you for rescuing me,’ Snow said to Rose, as the bigger children ran away in tears.  
  
‘I’ll always rescue you,’ said Rose. ‘We’re sisters - not just by blood but in our hearts. We’ll always stick together, won’t we?’  
  
‘Always,’ Snow promised.


End file.
